digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Data Assemblers Chapter/1
Data Assemblers Chapter/1 is the first part of the "Data Assemblers" series by MegamanReborn. It takes elements from the Digimon Story series of games and takes place in the Digital World. Characters ---- Devidramon Devidramon is Stern and serious, a corporal in the Data Assemblers army, unable to move higher up the ranks due to his inability to Digivolve any further than Champion Level. Raidramon Raidramon is cool and calm, always prepared for every situation, a corporal in the Data Assemblers army and good friend of Devidramon. He is quickly moving through the ranks, and many of his comrades believe him to be even stronger than the most respected corporal, his best friend, Devidramon. Samudramon Samudramon is smart and respected, always has an idea for whatever bind he finds himself in, a general in the Data Assemblers army and leader of Division S, the special forces division. He is well respected and known as the "Dragon Samurai Defender". Numemon Numemon is goofy and often bullied, he is always respectful to his superiors and anyone who he believes to be friendly, a new corporal in the Data Assemblers army, he may look small, but can pack a punch when he digivolves, growing even stronger than Devidramon. SnowAgumon SnowAgumon is smart and wise, known as one of the smartest Digimon around, he always takes work more seriously than personal relations and friendship, or even moral decisions. Chapter/1 ---- A Devimon, an Ogremon and a Bakemon stand, battered and bruised before a Phantomon, panting and in pain the three Digimon attempt to run, but to no avail, the Phantomon swings it's scythe, shredding the three Digimon and their soul's apart. As the souls of the three Digimon scatter, Phantomon turns and behind him, a flash of black and blue appears as another Digimon, Raidramon, executes his "Blue Thunder" attack to shatter Phantomon's data in all directions. Raidramon proceeds to collect the scattered data, from both Phantomon and the three destroyed Digimon before quickly running from the scene, towards a nearby mountain range. Later in the day, Raidramon is standing in a large cave beside another Digimon, Devidramon. "Hey, Devidramon, how's the data collection going?" Raidramon inquired to the dark, shadow-like figure. "I've collected enough to convert about 3 Digimon, how about you?" He replied, scratching his head with his red claws. "I've managed to collect about 4 Digimon worth, but take a look into this for me." Raidramon continued, handing Devidramon a pouch, labelled "To be checked". "Alright, but why?" Devidramon questioned, "Is this data from a specific Digimon or something?" "Yeah, it's from a Phantomon I found, but it was acting strangely." "In what way?" Devidramon continued, "besides, we should probably check it out anyway, finding a Phantomon is pretty rare." "I found it in a fight with some other Digimon. it was an Ogremon, a Devimon and a Bakemon to be precise." "So? Digimon like them fight all the time." "Yeah, but this phantomon managed to beat them all with no effort at all, it's strength was similar to that of a low-level mega Digimon rather than the ordinary ultimate Phantomon usually are." "That is pretty strange, I can have one of the others look into it for us, just give me a few days and can get back to you." "That'd be great, I'm going to go collect some more data, I'll see you around." Raidramon remarks as he walks to the opening of the cave, sprinting away from the entrance, into the horizon. Devidramon, still in the cavern, continues further in, slowly reaching the back of the hollow. As Devidramon reaches the rear of the cave, the large wall at the end opens itself up, revealing a large lab with a huge emblem at the back of the room resembling the letters "DA". Devidramon walks inside, passing many Digimon as he paces straight towards a door on the right wall, walking through, he stands before a sizable desk, at the desk sits a giant, black figure, clad in samurai-like armour. "Lord Samudramon, I have come to give you both mine and Raidramon's reports sir" Devidramon reports to the Digimon. "Good." Samudramon remarks "So, how much data did you both acquire?" "I managed to get 3 Digimon worth of data, including two rookie-level Digimon, a Kunemon and DemiDevimon, and one champion-level Digimon, a Gesomon." "That's acceptable, and how did Raidramon do?" "Raidramon did exceptionally, as usual. He managed to collect 4 Digimon's data, including three champion-level Digimon, Devimon, Ogremon and Bakemon, and he also managed to collect the data of a Phantomon." "Fantastic as usual from him, anyway, is there any news regarding problems with the data converting device?" "We had managed to fix most of the problems, we managed to get the success rate up to ninety-five per cent, it's quite amazing how great the new guy is, don't you think?" "He is doing well, you better watch your back!" Samudramon remarks with a smirk appearing across his face "He might catch up to you if you aren't careful." "Even if you are joking, it is good advice, he seems to be on track to raise to my rank." "Oh yes, that reminds me, I am thinking about promoting one of your ranks men." "Why's that sir? Are you planning on increasing our numbers? Or is there someone particular in mind?" "I have a few people in mind, I have a meeting with some of the other generals to decide later.! "Well, whoever it is I'm sure they will be honoured, Lord Samudramon." "Anyway, let's hurry and finish your report, so, was there anything strange outside today? Like any strangely weak or strong Digimon? Any strange anomalies occurring?" "Yes sir, the Phantomon that Raidramon had collected the data for seemed to have been exceptionally strong, he asked me to have one of our scientists look at it, Raidramon said it was as if the Phantomon were a mega rather than an ultimate." "Interesting. Yes, have SnowAgumon's team look at the data, then have it converted." "Understood sir! I will be taking my leave now." "Yes, I salute you, Corporal Devidramon." "Yes, Lord Samudramon, I salute you and the emblem of our beloved DA." Devidramon declares, leaving the room. Devidramon paces away from the office, walking slowly towards another door labelled "SnowAgumon Research Team". Nearing the door, he places his hand on the handle, he pulls it down, pushing the door and walking inside. "Devidramon, what a wonder to see you here." A short white dinosaur-like creature uttered, peering up towards Devidramon. "Hey SnowAgumon, it has been a while, hasn't it?" "It has, last time we saw each other you just digivolved into Devidramon, I can sense you've grown mightier since our prior meeting." "Yes, the elixir you gave me has assisted me with my training with fabulous results, and for that, I thank you and your team." "Yes, yes, nevertheless, is there a purpose you have appeared here before me on this exceptional day?" "There is, Raidramon has collected some data from a Phantomon that he observed was about low mega-level." "Fascinating, that is astonishing. Are you in possession of the data?" "I have it here" Devidramon stated, handing SnowAgumon the pouch. "Wow, I can feel some immense power radiating from this, I'll look into it for you, just give me a few days." "Understood, I praise you, Professor." "And you, Devidramon" the white dinosaur salutes. Devidramon nods towards SnowAgumon, approaching the entrance, leaving through the opening. As Devidramon walks into the main lobby, a miniature green blob-like Digimon slides towards them, "Hey, Devidramon, you busy tonight?" "Oh, it's you. Yes Numemon, I do have plans." "That's pretty sad, I wanted to test out my new form today." "What new form is that then?" Devidramon inquires. "I managed to learn how to get to the ultimate-level, well, I suppose I could ask someone else." "Well, I could cancel my plans, at least, under one condition." "What condition is that?" "Just tell me how, when and what pushed you to Digivolve." "Oh, yeah, I can do that, meet me at the training field later this evening." "Okay, I understand, see you then." Later that day, Devidramon walks out of the cave, spreading his wings, he soars upwards, flying swiftly through the air, many gusts of wind flowing through the gaps in his wings as he lands at the training field. "Hey, Devidramon, over here!" A voice shouts as a yellow figure, similar to that of a bear comes into view past the trees. "Who are you?" Devidramon questions. "It's me, Numemon, well, I'm Monzaemon now." "So, this is your Ultimate form?" "Yeah, pretty cool, isn't it?" "Sure, now, what did you want me for?" "I need someone to fight, I've gotta keep up my strength, you know?" "Yeah, I understand, I'll help you out." "Thanks, I'll start" Monzaemon announces as he lunges towards Devidramon, attempting a punch before Devidramon jumps up, avoiding the strike, and countering with their "Red Eyes" attack, stunning the yellow beast, then proceeding to tear him apart, using his attack "Crimson Claw" to rip a hole through Monzaemon's chest. Monzaemon grunts, forcing himself to move, he uses "Bang Bang Punch" Knocking Devidramon to the floor, proceeding to use "Silent Bear Hug", knocking Devidramon unconscious. Later that night, Devidramon regains consciousness, finding Numemon sat on his chest, he sits up straight. "So, thanks for the help," Numemon said. "Uh, no problem." Devidramon Replies, confused as to why he was defeated. "So, I think it's time for me to keep my half of the deal." Numemon states. "So, tell me how you Digivolved." "So, the first time I digivolved, I was in trouble, to be honest, I was in a battle with a Reptiledramon, and was in big trouble, but then, my comrade, Geckomon, sacrificed himself to distract the Reptiledramon. But sadly, this effort was to no avail, and Geckomon was distributed into the surrounding area as data. The rage I experienced from this encounter flipped a switch inside me and was the catalyst for my transformation into Monzaemon, which is the form I had used to finish the enemy." "So, the catalyst for Digivolution to ultimate-level is a strong emotion. I see." Devidramon replies "I thank you, Numemon." "It's no problem, I thank you also, my friend."